Xander The Mountain King
by speedster101
Summary: AU Xander was never good with names growing up and he certainly wasn't the one to show Mercy to those who brings harm to his friends or family so why else would he pick up a Asgore Dreemurr costume at Ethan's while the girls were out of town that day during Halloween.


**Xander the Mountain King**

 **Author's Note: *Sighs* Yes this is another YAHF with Xander going as another Undertale character this time it's Asgore Dreemurr why you may ask? well like Sans, (where he has a lot in common with our favorite lazy skeleton), him and Asgore have one thing in common they both lost someone Asgore lost both his sons one to a unknown sickness and one to the humans, while Xander lost Jesse to Vampires, however unlike my other Undertale and Buffy crossover No Bones About it I'm not I repeat not going to include the other Undertale characters so no Frisk, Chara, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Metton, Napstablook, or Toriel(Sorry Toriel X Asgore fans) just Asgore himself anyway now with that out of the way enjoy Xander The Mountain King.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox while Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Wheldon and Mutant Enemy Inc.**

 **Summary: AU Xander was never good with names growing up and he certainly wasn't the one to show Mercy to those who brings harm to his friends or family so why else would he pick up a Asgore Dreemurr costume at Ethan's while the girls were out of town that day during Halloween.**

 **Summer's Residence**

"Buffy! Are you and Willow ready yet?" Joyce called up.

"Just about mom!" Buffy called down.

"Well hurry up I want to be at the Airport by 7:00 or we'll miss our flight to London"

Joyce called back before walking off.

 **Buffy's Room**

"Are you sure about this Buffy? I mean going all way to London just to escape the stress from the Hellmouth?" Willow asked.

"Come on Willow I thought you wanted to visit London, so I thought you be excited about going" Buffy replied.

"I am excited honest but" Willow paused.

"But what?" Buffy questioned.

"What about the hellmouth and Xander don't you think we should let him know that we're going to be out of town for a couple a days?" Willow asked concerned.

"Don't worry about Xand I already told him about the trip and he'll be here to see us off before he leaves himself, As for the Hellmouth I'm sure Xander, Oz and Giles could take care of things while we're away" Buffy assured.

Willow smiled then asked.

"Where's Xander going?" She asked.

"He's heading to some party with Oz and Dawn at the Bronze" Buffy answered.

"Oh" Willow replied.

Just then the two girls heard the doorbell ringed.

"That must be Xander right now" Buffy spoke.

 **Downstairs**

Joyce walked towards the door to answer it and saw Xander all dressed up in costume who then greeted her IN A southern jargon voice suiting the character he dressed up as.

"Howdy human are your daughters and Ms Rosenberg in?" He asked.

Joyce smirked then called out to her daughters.

"Buffy Dawn Xander's here!" She called out then returned her attention to Xander.

"They'll be down in a minute, in the meantime why don't come in your majesty" Joyce said.

"Thank you" Xander thanked before heading inside the house and at that same moment Buffy came down with Dawn and Willow in tow.

"Xander?" Willow questioned.

"Hey girls" Xander greeted.

"Uh Xander no offense but who or what are you suppose be?" Buffy asked.

Dawn and Willow examined Xander's costume from top to bottom before realization struck them.

"Are you dressed as King Asgore! They said in unison.

Xander grinned then nodded while the girls looked at each other with both surprise and concern, Buffy on the other hand was completely lost.

"Who?" She questioned.

"King Asgore/Asgore Dremurr he's a character from the game Undertale and one of the strongest bosses in the game next to Sans and Undyne" Willow explained.

"Ooh a tough guy sounds like my dream crush" Buffy said.

"Don't get to attach to him he suffered a lot of heartache he lost both of his sons one to a unknown illness and one to humans leading him to start a all out war with the humans and not to mention how his wife left him after growing disgusted with what he planned to do with whatever human falls down into The Underground, which also earned him the nickname the Tragic King" Dawn stated.

"We can tell her more about it when she and Willow get back from their London Trip Dawn, because right now we need to grab Oz and get going" Xander said.

"Speaking of the trip, do you and Willow have everything packed Buffy? Because we need to get going ourselves" Joyce asked joining in the conversation.

"Yeah mom everything packed so we're ready to go" Buffy answered as both her and Willow showed her they're bags to prove her point.

Joyce nodded then said.

"I'll go put this stuff in the car and meet you then" she said while grabbing Buffy's and Willow's bags so she can place them in the car.

"So Xander if you're going as Asgore to the costume party then whose Oz going as?" Willow asked.

"I think he mention that he was going as some character from the game Dead Rising 3" Xander answered.

"Did he say which character?" Dawn asked.

"He told me that Nick Ramos was the character" Xander replied.

"Well when you two go meet him can you tell him I said hi, and sorry that I won't be back in town not until a few months from now" Willow said.

"Sure Willow, now you two better get going before you miss your flight" Dawn said.

The two girls nodded then hugged both Xander and Dawn then went to meet with Joyce so they can leave.

 **Author's Note: Stopping there for now before I get carried away anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter for the next is going to be a time skip so stay determined! And have a Happy Halloween.**


End file.
